<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terribly aloof, vaguely boring by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718748">terribly aloof, vaguely boring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, so basically they're bored and they're dorks, so is misto, their prank powers are unlike any others, they are utter chaos when combined, this is just pure fluff, tugger is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes wrong in the Junkyard, and Tugger and Mistoffelees find themselves acting strangely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>terribly aloof, vaguely boring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuggoffelees week, Day 6: Personality switch</p>
<p>
Okay, here's a bit of fluff to hopefully heal you all from what was posted yesterday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mistoooooo.”</p>
<p>
Mistoffelees laughed quietly as he saw his mate enter their den, the larger tom flopping down onto their bed with a small groan. 
</p><p>
“Tugs, I know we agreed that you’d be the dramatic one in our relationship, but this seems a bit excessive, even for you.” he remarked with amusement in his eyes as he continued to test his magic. 
</p><p>
Tugger flipped over, staring at his mate. “I’m bored.”
</p><p>
The magical cat bit back another laugh. “Me too.” Tugger sat up, mischief in his eyes. 
</p><p>
“Want to prank everyone into thinking we switched personalities?” he asked, and MIstoffelees went quiet, thinking for a moment, before making the sparkles he was practicing with disappear.
</p><p> 
“Eh, why not?” he said, and Tugger grinned broadly, jumping to his feet.
</p><h3>
  <div class="center">Munkustrap</div>
</h3>
<p>
Munkustrap was laying on top of his father’s tire, watching the cats gathered in the main stage area with a keen eye when Alonzo approached him, something akin to worry in the black and white tom’s eyes. 
</p><p>
“Something’s wrong with Tugger and Misto.”
</p><p>
“What?” Munkustrap asked, straightening. Alonzo pointed across the yard, and Munkustrap followed his friend’s paw, spotting his younger brother sitting on top of the old oven, nearly shrouded in shadows, as Mistoffelees used his magic to delight the kittens around him. The silver tabby frowned slightly. “I don’t see anything wrong with them, ‘Lonz.”
</p><p>
Alonzo huffed. “Watch, Straps.”
</p><p>
Bombalurina approached the small group, and, to Munkustrap’s utter and absolute surprise, Mistoffelees, winked at the red queen and flicked his tail teasingly at her. Bombalurina froze for a moment, her own eyes wide with surprise as she glanced over at Tugger, who simply sniffed and looked away, crossing his arms. 
</p><p>
“What in the Everlasting’s name is going on?” Munkustrap asked, glancing at Alonzo. His friend shrugged. 
</p><p>
“I’ve got absolutely no idea.”
</p><p>
Munkustrap jumped down from the tire, and walked towards Mistoffelees and Tugger as the kittens all ran past him to play and to find their parents. 
</p><p>
“Munkustrap!” Mistoffelees said with a wide grin, an expression that was extremely strange to see on the normally reserved tom’s face. 
</p><p>
“Hey, Mistoffelees.” Munkustrap said slowly, sharing a look with Bombalurina, who simply returned it with a startled one of her own. “Are you feeling alright?”
</p><p>
Mistoffelees laughed, a loud, full laugh that was so different from his normal, quiet laugh. “Never better, Straps! And I’ve become even better now that Bombalurina has graced me with her gorgeous presence.”
</p><p>
“Okay…” 
</p><p>
Munkustrap was absolutely, and utterly confused. As Mistoffelees moved closer to Bombalurina, the silver tabby walked over to the oven, where Tugger was still sitting. 
</p><p>
“Hello, Munkustrap.” the maine coon said quietly.
</p><p>
“Hey there, Tugs.” Munkustrap greeted gently. “Are you okay?”
</p><p>
Tugger glanced at him. “I am perfectly fine, Munkustrap. Why do you ask?”
</p><p>
Munkustrap laughed slightly in disbelief. “Well, normally, you’re the one flirting with Bomba, and you rarely call me by my full name unless something bad has happened. So what’s wrong, Tugs?”
</p><p>
“Nothing is wrong, Munkustrap.” Tugger replied, a glimmer of confusion in his amber eyes. “Are you feeling alright? Would you like me to help you to Jenny’s den?” Munkustrap stepped back, shaking his head. 
</p><p>
“No, that’s alright.” he said. He glanced back at Alonzo, who was still watching as MIstoffelees flirted with Bombalurina. <i><b>Flirted</b></i> with her! “I’ll be right back.” Tugger simply hummed in acknowledgment as his brother turned around and beckoned Alonzo close. “Something’s happened. It had to have been some magical mishap, and they obviously don’t remember it happening.” Alonzo nodded in agreement. 
</p><p>
“So what should we do?”
</p><p>
Munkustrap groaned slightly, rubbing his face with a paw. “I have absolutely no idea. I guess just act like this is normal? It’s going to be weird, but we’ll have to just go with it until whatever this is wears off.”
</p><p>
Munkustrap wasn’t the only one who was completely and utterly confused by Tugger and Mistoffelees’ strange actions. 
</p><p>
The entire tribe wasn’t sure what to think of the magical mistake, and they were all praying that it would wear away soon. 
</p><p>
It wasn’t until later in the afternoon that something seemed completely amiss. 
</p><p>
“Misto, why are you acting like this?” Victoria asked, concern in her voice as she touched her brother’s arm. “This isn’t like you!”
</p><p>
“Of course it’s like me!” Mistoffelees exclaimed, stepping back and throwing his arms out. “I’m the wonderful and incredible Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat!”
</p><p>
Did Tugger just snort?
</p><p>
Victoria crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly. “You’ve never cared about that title before.”
</p><p>
Mistoffelees laughed once again and tapped Victoria’s nose. “Yes, but darling, you have to understand that in order to please my adoring fans, I must use a name that they know and love!” 
</p><p>
Tugger snorted again.
</p><p>
“Mistoffelees, you and Tugger are under some kind of strange spell that’s gone awry.” Demeter said gently, and Mistoffelees looked at her. 
</p><p>
“Please, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with me! I’m just so wonderful that absolutely no one can resist me!” the small tom said, winking at the golden queen. “Of course, you’d all have to form a line, lovely ladies.”
</p><p>
Tugger burst into laughter, loud, bellowing laughter that caused him to fall off the pipe he was sitting on. Mistoffelees’ grin grew into something softer and more familiar, and he began laughing as well, the quiet, amused laugh that the Jellicles knew. 
</p><p>
“Ev-Everlasting, I’m sorry, Mist.” Tugger said, attempting to catch his breath as he laughed, clutching his stomach. “I was try-trying to hold it back, but that last part was absolute gold!” Mistoffelees winked at his mate, and Munkustrap let out a groan. 
</p><p>
“Heaviside above, this was a prank, wasn’t it?” he asked, and Tugger stood, wiping at his eyes as he grinned at his brother unashamedly. 
</p><p>
“We got you all pretty good, didn’t we?” he remarked.
</p><p>
Munkustrap narrowed his eyes. “That was not funny.”
</p><p>
Tugger approached his mate and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing the magical tom’s ear. “I mean, it was kind of funny watching Misto flirting with Bomba.” Bombalurina laughed, nodding in agreement, and Mistoffelees gave her another exaggerated wink, which she returned.
</p><p>
“May I ask why you two did this?” Jenny asked with a fond, exasperated sigh. 
</p><p>
Mistoffelees shrugged. 
</p><p>
“We were bored.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you, THANK YOU to @queencurlycrown on Tumblr for being the literal best and helping me plot out this story. She’s a queen, and you need to go follow her now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>